M1911
The Colt 1911, designated by the U.S. military as the "M1911", is an American single-action, .45 caliber semi-automatic handgun designed by John Moses Browning. It was adopted by the military after being tested and used for over 90 years, until it was largely replaced by the M9, with only SOCOM and Marine Force Recon forces still using it, the contracted manufacturer now being Kimber instead of Colt. The 1911 has been used in almost every major conflict in the 20th and 21st century, and its simple design, reliability and plentiful stopping power has made it one of the most common pistols in the world. Many modern handguns are based the 1911's tilting barrel short recoil system. Colt still produces the same design that was used during WWI.Official Colt pistols page Now, dozens of mainstream manufacturers produce several variants in every major caliber. ''Call of Duty'' and Call of Duty: United Offensive The M1911 is the sidearm used by the Americans. It has a seven-round magazine, mediocre accuracy and does average damage. It is only useful when the player does not have time to reload his primary weapon or if his primary weapon is bolt action and he needs to engage close enemies. Image:M1911 1.png|The M1911 in Call of Duty. Image:M1911iron 1.png|The M1911's iron sights. ''Call of Duty 2'' Exactly the same as it is in Call of Duty. Still a decent pistol as a last stand option. Also good for quick clip users who ran out of ammo and is in need of a side arm Image:M19112.png|The M1911 in Call of Duty 2. Image:M1911iron 2.png|The M1911's iron sights. ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' In single-player, the M1911 has a seven-round magazine. It is a starting sidearm in Hunted, Shock and Awe, The Sins of the Father, and Game Over, but is also known to appear in War Pig, in which Marines sometimes draw it when their primary weapon runs empty. In multiplayer, it has an eight-round magazine, less than the USP .45, but does the same damage, has almost the same range, and has slightly less recoil. Like the M9 and USP45, it can be fitted with a suppressor. In the level "Game Over"; SSgt. Griggs is seen using a silver M1911 while dragging Soap to safety. The silver M1911 can also be seen in the armory in the level F.N.G. The usage of the M in the weapon's title is technically incorrect in Call of Duty 4. "M1911" is a specific model that was purchased from Colt by the military. The general design itself is simply called the "1911". In fact, this is what the pistol was trademarked as prior to the military using it. Because the pistol in Call of Duty 4 is designed as a 1911 but not actually a designated M1911, it would have been more correct to call it the 1911 without the M. M1911 refers only to the M9's predecessor which was marketed by Colt. The variant of the 1911 that appears in Call of Duty 4 most closely resembles a Springfield Armory Professional 1911. The in-game 1911 possesses a stainless barrel and bushing, Novak sights, and a match grade trigger; all of these are features present on SA Pro 1911s. Internet Movie Firearms Database: Call of Duty 4 Image:M1911_4.png|The M1911 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Image:M1911iron_4.png|The M1911's iron sights. Image:M1911sil_4.png|The suppressed M1911 Call of Duty: World at War An overall decent pistol with moderate damage and ammo capacity, the M1911 is better used as a last resort weapon. It holds 8 rounds, opposed to the actual WW2 1911s, which held 7 rounds. 8 round magazines were not made until decades later, in the 1980s. (Note: It could be 7 rounds in the magazine and one round chambered. There are only a few weapons in World At War that do this.) Overall, most people prefer using the .357 Magnum to this. Out of all the pistols, this is the most overlooked, because most players doubt its power. This is a bit unfair, the M1911 is a decent pistol even without stopping power, because it has less recoil and a larger magazine. Image:M1911.PNG|The M1911 in Call of Duty: World at War. Image:M1911 Sights.PNG|The M1911's Iron Sights. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty:_United_Offensive_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty:_Finest_Hour_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty_2_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty_2: Big_Red_One_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty_3_Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Pistols Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:American Weapons Category:DS weapons